


A Deal

by Yamada_CZ



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slade is actually nice to Dick, Top Slade, bottom dick, handjob, post orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ
Summary: Nightwing must make a deal with Slade in order to save his brothers.





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you that I am no writer. I wrote this thanks to procrastination. And to practise my English. 
> 
> Why to work on thesis, when I can write gay fanfic, right?! :D  
> I really wanted to draw the story at first, make a small comic, however I have no time and mood for drawing. :/
> 
> Well I hope you will enjoy it anyway! ♥

☆

 

It was a very bright light which woke Nightwing up. His eyes hurt like hell, his head throbbed as if someone heavily punched him. Dick blinked few times to clear away the blurriness, his eyes suddenly in shock when he spotted a male silhouette standing in front of him.

 

“Slade!“ Dick gasped and straighten his back. He starred at the mask which was hiding the man’s face.  Even this little moment made Dick all ferocious. “Long time no see, Nightwing.” Dick gritted his teeth when he heard that low voice and was prepared to strike Slade in a moment, however he realized he couldn’t. Slade smirked, unnoticed. Nightwing’s eyes were focused on his hands, which were tied up behind his back to the chair’s backrest. He struggled, trying to untie himself, while looking around the small room in which he was being held. The basement was gloomy, the only light was focusing on Dick, highlighting him. The walls were made of gray matte material, which was rusty on úsome places due to wetness of the room.

 

Dick stiffened as he perceived his mask was gone. Now Slade knew how he looked! It wasn’t fair. Dick had never had any opportunity to see what the man was hiding behind the mask. Did Slade do this? It’s not as if Slade already knew his true identity. It didn’t matter at this moment, he said to himself. What has happened has happened. All he wanted now were answers. “Where the fuck am I, Slade?” Dick looked at him angrily.

 

“Language, kid,” Slade answered calmly, “Does it matter? What’s more important is that you and your little bat-boys were sticking your oar into my business again. I am not pleased.“ The older man was studying the younger one cautiously. Nightwing narrowed his eyes. Yes, they were. Slade was planning something again and they had to find out what and stop him. There was a moment of silence between them until Slade commanded.

 

“Bring them in.” Slade nodded to one of the guards standing next to the door. Dick didn’t even registered them. It was Slade’s Robot Commandos. In a second the guards threw two boys to the floor, making them kneel. It was Tim and Jason. Dick looked at them hopelessly. Their mouths were taped, their hands tied up behind their back too. In their eyes only fear and confusion mixed with anger. They looked directly at Dick, tried to call his name, but the only thing their brother heard were muffled sounds.

 

“Let them go!” Dick pleaded and turned his head to Slade, “Tell me what you want!?” Dick knew that Slade wouldn’t give up so easily. He always wanted something in return.

 

“Quit sniffing around my place and I will release you and your brothers.”

 

“But there is something more, right? What else do you want?”

 

“You.”

 

“What?” Dick wasn’t sure if he heard right.

 

“Sleep with me and I will release your brothers.”

 

Dick froze. “What if I disagree?”

 

“Then your brothers will suffer.” There was a pause. “Shall we start with the youngest one?” Slade made a gesture and the guard kicked Tim into his stomach, he pulled out a paralyzer from his belt and aimed it on his side. Tim screamed in pain.

 

“Please, Slade, stop this!” Dick shouted. He didn’t know what to do at the moment.

 

“If you sleep with me… I will allow them to live. But... if you resist me... I will annihilate them, Grayson - and I will make you watch. So, do we have a deal?” Tim’s painful screams interrupted his speech.

 

“Yes, we do! Don’t hurt him, please! I will do whatever you say…” Dick answered desperately. One night with Slade for freedom of his brothers? He experienced worse.

 

“Good boy.” Slade smiled and you could hear the laughter in his voice.

 

The guard stopped torturing Tim and then took the boys back to their cells. Jason with Tim, who lay still and shaking, starred at Dick with dismay, but Dick didn’t return the gaze, he bent his head down, hiding behind his black hair - he couldn’t look them in their eyes. He was a failure to them now. Dick was hot with shame. His brothers struggled to get free, making muffled noises, but to no avail. When the guards left, it didn’t take long and Dick felt tears falling down his pale cheeks.

 

“Oh no, what do we have here?” Slade grabbed Dick by his chin, forcing him to look at him. Dick shut his eyes and sobbed. “You are so pretty when you cry, little bird.” Slade chuckled and with his thumb he wiped away the teardrop. “Where is your courage you had as Robin, Grayson?” He didn’t answer and instead he spat at Slade without any warning. Slade cleaned away the saliva from his mask and warned, “I thought that you cared about your brothers…” Dick became aware of what he just did and begged Slade for forgiveness. He felt so weak. His brothers fought and all he could do was to spread his legs for Slade.

 

All of a sudden, Slade threw away his mask. This was the first time Dick saw Slade’s face. That man had silver medium length hair and a black eyepatch. He looked handsome, Dick thought for a moment, amazed. Immediately, Slade grasped Dick’s raven hair and jolted his head back. He wasn’t prepared for the situation which followed next. Slade kissed him, brutally.

 

“Mhmm!” Dick shuddered when he felt a hand sliding up and down his chest, then heading to the crotch. He moaned and turned his head quickly to the side, breaking the kiss. “W-wait…” He took a deep breath. “Can’t we do this somewhere else?”

 

“Aren’t you too picky, kid?”

 

“Please…” said Dick and bowed his head in despair, shaking.

 

“Fine.” Slade growled and eyed him for a while.

 

★

 

They entered a much bigger room, whose walls were made of wood and rock covered by a moon light. Inside the room was a king size bed and an enormous window next to it. Everything was clean and shiny. Overall this chamber looked very luxury and simple designed. Slade gestured Dick to go to the bed and locked the door. Dick could barely turn around, knowing Slade was behind him. He began to feel dizzy. Slade reached for Dick and untied his hands. Finally, Dick said to himself. He could almost feel having the pins and needles. Dick stroked his wrist, trying to smoothen the skin from rope marks. He shrank back when he noticed that Slade was unzipping his suit from the back, while his one finger on the other hand scrambled through the fabric of his buttocks, touching softly the line between them. Dick jerked away, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

 

“I – I can’t…” Dick objected, shivering.

 

“We have a deal. Think of your brothers.” Slade told him and Dick shuddered. He must be strong, he must protect his brothers! On the other hand, he felt like a bird trapped in a cage, can he really do this? “Now strip.” Slade commanded, but Dick only stood still. Suddenly, Slade’s temper was gone so he seized Dick roughly by his neck. “Are you deaf? I told you to strip!” After that Slade was undressing him wildly, not caring about ripping the suit away. In a blink of an eye Dick stood all naked and frightened. Slade observed him for a while, smirking. “Hands away, don’t cover your body.” And Dick did as he was told. He felt his face heating. “Beautiful.” Slade murmured to himself.

 

Unexpectedly, Slade shoved Dick, so the back of his legs hit the bed and he lay down heavily. Immediately, Slade took the chance and was on top of him. Dick whimpered, pushing away Slade’s chest, already knowing he wouldn’t be able to make Slade budge. The man was stronger. He grabbed Dick’s wrists and pinned his arms by the sides of his body and hovered above him. “Are you scared, kid? It’s just a sex. Or maybe… Is this your first time?” But Dick didn’t answer, he was too flustered. “You can tell me.” Dick remained silent, while Slade was observing him. He sighed. “Look, we can do this the hard way or the gentle way. Which do you prefer?” Dick avoided the eye contact and felt the tears flooding his eyes again. “The hard way then, I guess.” Slade huffed.

 

“No!” Shouted Dick, looking directly at Slade and hoping that he can’t be serious.

 

“Then answer. Which one?” Asked Slade.

 

Dick blushed. “The g-gentle one…”

 

“Good choice, kid. I know you are still a virgin, but tell me, what else have you done? Have you touched yourself – here?” There was a laughter in his voice as he touched the head of Dick’s penis and began to stroke it.

 

Dick gasped. Of course he touched himself there, however this felt completely different. Slade’s palm was rough and it made Dick feel aroused. Soon, he was hard and his cock was throbbing.  

 

“You have grown into a handsome young man, Grayson.” Slade chuckled and adored Dick’s beautiful body. He leaned forward and started to lick one of Dick’s nipples.

 

“Ah!” Dick moaned due to that touch and tickling of Slade’s beard. He didn’t want to admit it, but it felt amazing. As one of Dick’s arm was now trapped above his head, the other free one seized Slade’s hair, like he wanted to guide his head to lick the right places. The sensation of the intimate spots being occupied made Dick’s body hotter and hotter. It didn’t take long as he felt his body twitching and squirming and his cock spurted precum which covered his belly. Slade looked up at him, surprised but satisfied.

 

“Don’t worry, you can come whenever you like. Tonight, you will have more than one orgasm, I can guarantee it.” Slade smiled and gave Dick two or three final strokes and after that he came. His mind was blank and his body all flushed as he panted heavily. “Good boy.” He slowly leaned back and knelt down between Dick’s thighs. Suddenly, Slade started to pump Dick’s cock again, this time much faster than before. It felt like a lightning which flew through his body. He gripped the sheets underneath him and his muscles tensed.

 

“Ahhh!!!” Dick screamed and came one more time, the liquid marking his chest. “What– _hah_ –was that?” Dick gave a gasp. It was the most intense orgasm he ever had in his entire life. Dick was kinda shocked that it felt so good. Maybe doing it with Slade won’t be so bad eventually.

 

“Something you quite enjoyed, as I can see.” Slade chuckled and wiped away the white drops from Dick’s torso with a tissue, which he got from a drawer standing next to the bed. There was a silence between them while Slade cleaned him. For a moment Dick studied Slade. The man didn’t make an eye contact with him, because it seemed that he was lost in thoughts, like he wanted to tell Dick something desperately, but he wasn’t sure about it. When he was done, he tossed the tissue on the floor.

 

Slade’s eyebrows narrowed. Dick wasn’t sure what would come next. To his horror he couldn’t read Slade at all. Dick stared wide-eyed at him distrustfully as Slade searched for something in the drawer again. He turned back to Dick with a lubricant in his hand. He opened the lube with his teeth and spilled its content on his palm.  He paused.

 

“Grayson…”

 

Dick flinched. “What?”

 

“I want you to know,” he said as his hand spread Dick’s ass cheeks and massaged the clear liquid between them, “that I don’t have any intend to hurt you.” Slade breathed. “So, if it hurts, you tell me. Is that clear?” He asked softly.

 

Did Dick hear Slade correctly? Was he in some kind of dream? There was no way Slade behaved this carefully and caring. Is was so strange. Tears forced their way to Dick‘s eyes, and he blinked them away angrily. He wasn’t going to cry!

 

“Are you alright, kid?” Slade wondered, continuing to massage Dick’s butt.  

 

Dick only nodded and blushed. He was just relieved, because he thought Slade would have had his way with him.

 

Slade’s fingers got closer to his crease and when he slid one cold finger down the entrance, Dick yelped in surprise. That finger went deeper until it was completely inside. Dick wriggled, not knowing if it felt good or not. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to endure it. He hadn’t been prepared for this at all.  

 

 

“Have you ever put your finger down here? And answer me this time, Dick.” It was the first time Slade called him by his name. When he earned it, he asked himself.

 

“No…” The answer went out much quietly than he wanted. He felt embarrassed.

 

“Speak up.”

 

“No.”

 

“Hm, I thought so… Well, don’t worry. I have to prepare you properly.” At the same time he added a second finger. Dick tried to adapt to it and he was doing great until Slade parted those fingers, scissoring them. Out of reflex, Dick grabbed Slade’s wrist, telling Slade to stop for a moment by it. He was nervous and he could feel his body all jittery. He wasn’t sure if it was pleasurable or if it hurt.

 

“W-wait,” said Dick shakily. His hole clenched. Slade understood and withdrew his fingers.

 

“What’s the matter, kid?” He asked worriedly.

 

“I just… I don’t know…”

 

“It’s alright, relax. You will get used to it. I will go slower.”

 

Dick nodded.

 

Slade slid the fingers carefully back. It went inside easily now as Dick slackened. Slade was opening him as slowly as he himself could stand, but for Dick it became soon too slow for his tastes, so he tried to impale himself further on Slade’s fingers, cursing under his breath.

 

Dick was stubbornly quiet, though Slade could see the shifting of his limbs and his clenching hands. Slade massaged his hole patiently, trying different angles until finally Dick exhaled sharply, almost tearing the sheets with his nails.

 

“Here.” Slade smiled. He tickled the spot few times and then he decided that Dick was ready. “I think you are ready,” he clarified.

 

Patience was Slade’s middle name, however now the waiting was too much even for him, so he pulled out his already fully erect cock and when Dick saw how big Slade was, he backed up.

 

“It won’t fit…” His eyes were wide open, looking directly at Slade’s member. He gave his knees to his chest, protecting himself. “Slade…”

 

“Shh, it will. We can try just the tip and if it’s uncomfortable for you… I will stop. You have my word.” Slade was caressing his hair now.  

 

There was something calming and trustful in Slade’s voice, that’s why Dick eventually nodded. And Slade really kept his word. He waited as Dick was settled and began to slide in gently. At first it hurt. Dick barred his teeth and made painful noises, so Slade stopped, however after a while Dick nodded at Slade, so that he knew he can continue again. Slade thrusted harder this time and Dick yelped out of surprise. He realized he felt more pleasure than pain and soon he wanted Slade to go faster.

 

“D-deeper!” Dick moaned.

 

This time, Slade didn’t take things slowly or give Dick time to adjust before Slade snapped his hips forward, burying the full length of his cock into Dick’s body.

 

Dick’s entire body was taut as Slade filled him in that single thrust, his eyes were unfocused. As he drew back and out, deep and rough, Slade’s hand held the side of Dick’s neck which is connected to the shoulder, keeping Dick in place. It hurt, but Dick couldn’t care less. He was panting rapidly, gasping for air and arching his back off the bed so he could meet Slade’s every thrust. Slade gripped Dick by the back of his neck and pushed him closer so Slade could kiss him. This kiss was different than the previous one. This kiss was long, slow and passionate, their tongues were dancing in a perfect rhythm.

 

“Hngh – Slade, I…” Dick gritted his teeth. They both knew they couldn’t last long like this. When Dick reached his climax, Slade made sure that Dick showed him his face when he came. Dick’s voice made nice grunting sounds, which Slade didn’t recognize. With one final deep thrust, Slade immediately pulled out and slicked Dick’s stomach as the orgasm rushed through him.

 

Slade buried his head in the crook of Dick’s neck as they both panted heavily. “You are beautiful.” Slade murmured and didn’t try to move after. His muscles felt sleepy and he wanted to enjoy the moment as he fondled with Dick, giving him small kisses over his upper body.

 

Suddenly the reality was coming back with unwelcome movements as Dick was trying to wiggle away from Slade’s embrace. “Are we done? Will you release my brothers?” This is all Dick cared for.

 

Slade expected it. It wouldn’t be easy to get Dick only for himself, but he would lie if he said that those words didn’t hurt. “Of course. You are all free to go.”

 

Dick didn’t wait on anything. He dressed up fast and was heading to the door when Slade spoke again. “Your identity is safe with me as long as mine is with you. Also… if you want to do this again… you are always welcome here, Grayson.”

 

Dick turned on his heels to face Slade. “You are kidding, right? Why would I do it again? I will never come back, Slade.”

 

“We will see.” Slade smirked.

 

And then, without word, Dick left.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> __________________  
> http://lord-yamada.tumblr.com/


End file.
